Sam Reading FanFiction
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: It's in the title. Sam is reading fanfiction, and Dean busts him. Dean is shocked by how hot it all is. Cas wants to know why Sam and Dean called him...and why they're covered in sperm. Sam/Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Sam knew it was wrong, and that he needed to stop, but he couldn't. Despite how morally wrong, and gross it was; he just couldn't stop. He had learned from his run in with demon blood that he had a addictive nature. His health obsession, hair care and heavy duty research habit supported that.

As he let the words displayed on his laptop screen he thinks to how it all started.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

On the _very _rare occasion that Dean wasn't in the bunker, and there weren't any cases for them to work, of course he was bored. He somehow began to think about how his boredom would be described in one of those Supernatural books. For some reason he decided to look them up online, but because the series was so not popular it wasn't possible to download. Also he remembered he knew everything in the entire series, because he lived it.

Just as he was about to close out the site something got his attention.

**Supernatural Secret **

Sam wasn't stupid, he knew what fanfiction was, Jessica lived for Doctor Who fanfiction, but he'd never read one. Sam was over her, he really was; but he never wanted to forget her.

Deciding there was no harm in checking it out, Sam clicked the link.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>The first one, he felt so thrilled and excited, in more ways than one. It started with rated T wincest, then he found rated T destiel, which lead to rated T sastiel. He kept it secret on his laptop, under a file marked Party Rock Anthem, to Dean-proof it. He hated LMFAO.<p>

Eventually rated T stopped being thrilling, and he, begrudgingly, ventured into rated M. It creeped him out that the thought of being involved with Castiel, or Dean or _both _didn't creep him out.

It excited him to think of holding Cas' from behind, while Dean does the same to him.

So he kept reading the fanfiction, kept waiting for Dean to have errands to run, kept touching himself whenever he got the chance.

Now was one of those chances.

He sat in his office chair, his computer on his desk, pants and briefs around his ankles and hand stroking his erect cock.

_'Sam...please!' Castiel begged, desperate for the younger hunter to move inside of him. He could feel Sam's cock against his prostate, and just wanted it to move._

_Sam knew what the angel wanted, but with Dean slowly pushing into him, he couldn't move._

_Dean looked down at his brother who was trying to regulate his breathing, then he looked at his angel who didn't try to hide how badly he wanted be fucked into a whimpering mess._

'Oh fuck.' Sam groaned as he thumbed the head of his cock at the erotic image the words provided him with.

In the living room, Dean was irritated. He had spent damn near a hundred bucks on buying drinks for these two _twin _models, and spent the whole night flirting them up. And for what? Because they practically offered him a three some, but when he tried to seal the deal they were Nun-Wannabees.

So he was broke, pissed, and horny.

He could just jerk off right? No. When he was promised sex he would be horny until he got some. The only cure was to argue with Sam, he cant explain it so he cant argue with it. He was headed to Sammy's room when he decided it be fun to scare Sam like he used to when they were kids.

When he peaked into his brother's room he didn't expect to find him whacking it. And judging by how fast his hand was working and how he would toss his head back to moan and then look at the computer again; Dean would think he found the Holy Grail of porn.

Thinking with the wrong head, Dean enters the bedroom. Sam, who was so close, cursed as he slammed his laptop shut an began to scramble in attempt to pull his pants up.

'Dean! What the fuck, you said you'd be out late!' Sam screeched.

'I know what I said, but I got screwed...in the bad way, not the way I wanted.' he clarified.

'Well...why are you in my room?' asked as he tried to will away his boner.

'Dude, a good argument kills all boners, but now I am wanting to know what you were looking at.' Dean says.

'Isn't it obvious?' Sam said trying to sound more irritated than terrified.

'Actually it's not, I didn't hear porn and you weren't using headphones.' Dean deduced.

Before Sam could lie Dean opened the laptop, at first the article confused him, but then he skimmed it.

_All three of them were getting close._

'Oh, so you're a porn reader, I guess bookworms have fun too eh Sammy.' Dean teased, before turning back to the word porn.

_Cas held Sam as close to him as he could, keeping them chest to chest. Between Sam kissing his neck and the sight and feel of Dean slamming into his brother from behind, causing Sam to slam into him, Castiel was gonna cum. Hard and fast._

'What the hell?'

'I can explain.' Sam said dumbly.

'Ok explain.' Dean dared.

'I-I cant.' Sam surrendered.

'That's what I thought; so again I ask what the hell?'

'I was reading it.' Sam said.

'No shit, what I want to know is why were you having a party in your pants while you were reading it.' Dean clarified.

'It- it's exciting.'

'Sam there is so much wrong with that. One; I am your brother, two; Cas is a fucking virgin angel of the lord, and the three of us aren't gay.' Dean explained to his blushing giant of a baby brother.

'Dean; I've been Bi sense before I left for Stanford.'

'What?' Dean asked in amazement.

'It was one of the reasons I left, between the whole hunter kid weirdness and the dude crushes I had; I felt so far from normal. Then some college buddy finally convinced me to go to a gay bar, where I met Jess...and her friend Jack.'

Dean was to shocked to even make a joke about Sam being in a threesome. Dean thought he knew Sam in every way, how did he no know Sam was into dudes.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Dean asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'I didn't think you'd care.'

'Sam, that's bull shit, I want the truth.' Dean demanded while sitting on Sam's bed, still holding the laptop.

'I was afraid you wouldn't approve.' Sam finally confessed.

Dean stared at Sam like he had ten heads.

'Dude, I stuck with you when you had visions, when you were a blood junky, when you freed Lucifer, when you had no soul! Did you think I'd ditch you for having a wider range of people to bang?!'

Sam was shocked by Dean's outburst.

'I-I never really thought about it.'

'Well you should have, of all the shit we've been through the one thing I learned is us having any secret only makes it worse and gives the upperhand to the other side. So starting right now honesty is law.' Dean announced leaving no room for opposition.

'Um... like _right now _right now?' Sam asked.

'Yes.'

'Then I honestly would love it if you gave that back.' Sam said from his seat.

He has been hard throughout the whole conversation, and was dying to 'finish' what he was doing.

Dean was thrown off by Sam's eagerness to keep reading.

It must be some great stuff Dean thought, being reminded of his own half hard erection.

'I cant believe I'm saying this; I am honestly curious as to if this crap is as hot as you make it seem.' Dean admitted more to himself than to Sam.

Sam was so shocked and excited at the thought of actually reading with his brother.

'You can...read with me...if you want to I mean.' Sam offered nervously.

'Um... you know what why not? I came up here with a boner anyway.'

'What?' Sam asked quickly.

'Nothing' Dean said just as quick.

Sam shook it off and pulled up his pants but didn't bother fastening them before sitting next to Dean on his bed. The brothers sat back against the head board, when they were both settled and Sam had lube and tissue and a condom under the tissue(just in case) on his night stand Dean gave Sam his computer.

'Want to start at the beginning?' Sam offered.

'I don't know, how many chapters?' Dean asked.

'It's a one-shot.' Sam replied.

'A one-who?'

'Sorry, it's fanfic slang.' Sam apologized.

'Fan-what?'

'Fanfic, short for fanfiction, it's what this is. People who read the Supernatural Books, wrote their own stories.' Sam explained as he scrolled back up.

'How long you been reading this stuff?' Dean wondered.

'Bout a year. You can start reading here.' Sam informed.

Dean read what seemed to have started out like a witch hunt turn into some chick casting a spell on him and Sam. Dean had to give it to the writer, they had his and Sam's personalities down.

Dean's brow shot up when it was revealed that it was a love spell, and they would love the first non human person they saw. His eyes widen when Cas appears and smites the bitch, but he and Sam had both looked at him.

'Son of a bitch.' Dean said out loud.

_'Son of a bitch.' Dean said as he feels his cock harden in record time. _

_'Sam and Dean you need to be more- why you both staring at me like that? You seem flushed, are you two ill?'_

_Sam and Dean are too busy undressing the ever so innocent angel with their eyes. Not able to control themselves any longer the Winchesters charge at the angel, pinning him against the wall. Sam latched on to the angel's neck, while Dean kissed Cas roughly._

Dean's half boner was gone, but his full boner was front and center.

'Hmm.' Sam moaned as the hand he wasn't scrolling with began to slip into his briefs. Dean looked at Sam and decided to follow his lead, so he undid hid pants and rubbed himself.

'Shit that's hot.' Dean growled as he felt his cock leak precum.

'I told you so.' Sam breathed before finally whipping out his cock.

Dean stopped reading and stared at Sam's Little Sam in shock.

'Dude...people call for gigantor for a reason.'

'Thanks...people don't call me that. Do they?' Sam asked curiously as he began to jerk off.

'All the time. Dude seriously I don't want to take mine out now.' Dean whined.

'Don't be shy, I don't judge.' the younger brother said; never slowing down his hand.

'If you crack one joke I'll kill you.' Dean warns before shyly pulling out his member.

'Dude you're not small.' Sam praised breathlessly as he felt himself get closer to his climax.

_'Ahhh! Sam for love of my father fuck me harder! Please I'm so close Sam!' Castiel cried as he clawed at Sam's back._

_'Yeah. Fuck him Sammy.' Dean growled before stopping his earth shattering thrust._

_'Dean! You jerk!' Sam half whined half growled, but started to thrust into the angel and slamming back onto Dean's cock._

'Shit Dean, before I blow one, I want to try something.' Sam panted as he stopped his stroking.

'What?' Dean replied slowing his own strokes.

'I- I want you to talk to me.' Sam said shyly.

'What?' Dean repeats, this time stopping his hand and looking at his brother.

'Talk me through it. Please Dean, I'm so close, just...please.' Sam begged as he began to stroke again.

'Dirty talk you til you cum? I don't know Sam-'

'Please!' Sam cried.

'Fine, but you gotta do it too.' Dean caved.

'Deal, just start.'

Dean stopped and thought of what to say to get his brother off. He looked back to the screen and smirked.

'You know, I can almost see Cas right now. I bet he's built under that fucking trench coat. Just picture it Sam, running your hands down an angel's back. Wonder if that thing about his wings is true? I bet it is, got I hope it is. Don't you?' Dean said in a husky voice.

'Oh fuck yeah.' Sam was full moaning now, his hand was in over drive.

'I'd love to test the theory, watch Cas really lose control.'

'Dean~' Sam whined as he was on the edge, he just needed a little push.

'I'd bet he's a moaner, cant you hear him moaning your name Sam? Please Sammy...go faster...I need it.' Dean moaned in the sluttiest voice he could muster.

'CAS!' Sam screamed, his voice two octaves higher than normal, as he shot his load. He threw his head back as he moaned through his orgasm. He was amazed that he was still shooting, he had never came so hard and so much in all his life.

'Damn, you ain't got milked in a while.' Dean teased as he licked his lips at the sight of his brother falling apart.

'Shut up, I- I'm not done.'

'Seriously? Dude by the time you're done I'll be soft. I need to get off too, so get on with the sex talk.' Dean said, his eyes stuck on his brother's face.

'Fuck... I think Cas would be shy in bed. Mmm every time he'd act like a virgin, feel as tight, but beg like a needy slut. Oh my God it wont stop cumming!' Sam said with a shaking voice as even more cum shot out of him.

'Sam! Shit Sammy my neck; just bite my neck!' Dean demanded.

'Dea-'

'Now!' Dean cried as he used his free hand to grab Sam by the hair and pulling him in so Sam's mouth was on his neck.

Sam was some how turned on by how forceful and needy his big brother was being he shot _more _cum, he bit down on the neck his brother offered him.

'CAS! Fuck Sam keep talking please keep talking?!' Dean was actually crying real tears of pleasure. For the first time ever he felt so good he cried.

'Is something wrong?'

The Winchesters, who were finally done cumming, turn and see Castiel, looking worried and concerned. Once the angel was sure there was no danger he looked at the humans in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

'What are you doing? Why are you both covered in sperm?'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean sat there with the classic deer in headlights look.

'Sam? Dean? Why are you covered in sperm?' Cas repeated.

'Uh... you see what had happened was...' Sam started

'We just jerked off to this story about me and Sammy banging you.' Dean finished.

Sam was giving Dean the bitchiest Sam Winchester Bitch Face he could muster up.

'I...do not understand.' Castiel replied with his famous head tilt.

'Dean was just-' Sam tried desperately to escape this conversation.

'Exactly how badly would you like to understand?' Dean asked with grin.

Cas took a second to think about how little he understood things Dean often said, the human hardly ever offered to explain things to him.

'I would very much so like to understand.' Castiel said in his forever blunt voice.

Dean wiped his hands with the tissues on the nightstand before handing his brother's computer, that had been on his lap, to the angel.

'What do I do with this...metallic box?' Castiel asked as he held the foreign object, examining it like a cat does a ball of string.

The Winchesters found that to be absolutely adorable and couldn't stop themselves from smiling at their angel.

'Read it.' Dean answered while he and Sam cleaned themselves off.

Cas looked and looked at the screen and in one second his face was blood red. He quickly gave the device back to Dean and looked away.

'I take it you've read it.' Dean joked as he tossed his last tissue in the trash and taking off his shirt..

'I did.' Cas replied still looking anywhere but at the two men in front of him.

'So what do you think?' Sam asked before groaning removing his shirt and using Dean's shirt to wipe his abdomen.

'It was... very vivid.'

'How did you feel when you read it?' Dean asked while taking off his soiled shirt.

'I'm not sure... I'm still not familiar with many emotions.' Cas mumbled.

'Did it make your heart beat faster?' Dean asked as he stood up.

Sam quickly understood Dean's master plan.

_Seduce Castiel._

'Yes.' Cas said.

'Did you blush when it became erotic?' Sam asked as he too stood and walked toward the angel.

'Y-yes.'

'Did it make you feel aroused?' Dean growled as he and Sam stood on both sides of Castiel's body.

'Very much so.' Cas whispered shyly.

'Did it give you an erection?' Sam whispered into Castiel's ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

'Ahh...yes.'

'Did it make you see us differently?' Dean asked as he placed one hand on the angel's hip and the other on his chest.

'I t-think so.'

'You think so?' Sam grinned as he began kissing the angel's neck.

'I always knew you two were considerably good looking human males.' Cas mumbled before looking down.

'So; did what you read make you want to do those things with us?' Dean asked, picking up Castiel's chin, forcing the angel to look at him.

'I-I don't- ah!' Castiel squeaked at a sudden on a certain part of him.

Dean looked over to his brother, who was grinning like a nerd during a convention.

'What the hell did you do?'

'Dude, the wing thing is true.' Sam said in his I'm-trying-so-hard-not-fanboy voice.

'No way.' Dean gasped before taking his hand off Castiel's hip and moving it to his back.

Dean felt the shoulder blade, and sure enough he felt a little lump there.

'Oh~ mmm...s-stop. Those are ah- very special, I-I've been saving myself.' Castiel tried to protest, pushing half-heartedly against his attackers.

'Saving yourself? How old are you, sixteen?' Dean teased, keeping his hand on Castiel's hot spot.

'No, I'm twenty centuries and thirty years old.' Cas pouted before slapping away Sam and Dean's hands.

'So in angel years you're twenty? And still carrying the V card?' Sam smirked.

'I-I never had the occasion Ok.' Cas defended himself.

'So, how about we give you the occasion?' Dean offered.

'I don't want to throw it away. The virginity of an angel is insanely sacred... and it frightens me.' Cas mumbled.

'Whoa there Cas, we would never ask you throw that way.' Sam cut in.

Dean stared in awe as Sam swooped in like a dewy eyed super hero to save the lay of the day.

'So after...it is over you and Dean aren't going to just keep on sleeping with women no one knows the names of. You two wont just act like absolutely nothing happened, and only bring it up as a cruel joke.' Cas dared angrily.

'Cas, look at me, read my mind or whatever and tell me do you honestly think we would do that to you.' Sam said sincerely.

Cas chanced it, he looked into Sam's swampy colored eyes and didn't bother reading his mind, because those eyes screamed truth.

'No, but I'm still scared.' Cas breathed before, for the first time, throwing his arms around Sam's neck and kissing him.

Sam gasped at the angel's sudden courage, but he returned the kiss nonetheless, holding the angel by the waist. Cas was doing pretty damn good for someone as out of practice as he was, but Sam could tell by Cas' trembling lips he was nervous.

Sam pulled away, smiling when Castiel whined and tried to follow. He slowly slid the famous trench coat off the angel's shoulders and pulled him toward the bed, where Dean was once again rock hard.

'Cas, I mean it, just tell us when you want to stop and we will.' Sam promised.

Cas nodded before giving the grinning Dean a worried look.

'Dean too? Will he stop if I ask him to?'

Sam tilted his head and turned to his big brother.

'I'll make sure he does.'

'I am not that bad!' Dean protested as he removed Castiel's suit jacket.

'I know that to be false.' Cas said as he allowed Dean to remove his tie.

'What are you talking about?' Dean asked, pausing his actions.

'I told you we share a bond that links me to you and your personality. You're not very patient with your bedmates.'

'Well you're different.' Dean says before leaning in to kiss the angel, only for Cas to turn away.

'You've said that to many others.' Cas glared.

'But the others weren't angels.' Dean replied before trying again.

'Anna was.' Cas backfired.

'Guys!' Sam cut in.

'This is Castiel's first time, Dean just try to be patient.' Sam asked.

Dean hated it when Sam begged him for anything, because he always caved.

'Fine.' he agreed.

Sam sighed and turned back to Castiel and began kissing his neck. The angel unconsciously tilted his head back, giving Sam more access.

Cas flinched slightly when he felt Dean's hand on his waist, but relaxed once he felt the older hunter's lips against his own.

Sam smiled against Cas's neck, glad the angel was becoming comfortable with his brother.

Cas was absolutely amazed by how... sensual this was. He had seen many forms of sex and always wonder why they felt pleasure in being groped and impaled. He was finding much pleasure in the groping, and even more in the kissing.

Sam unbuttoned Castiel's dress shirt, his hands sliding down the smooth, naturally hairless chest.

Sam took a deep breath as he reached for Castiel's belt. The sound of Cas pulling away from Dean's kiss hit Sam's ears just as he felt the angel's hand grab his wrist.

'I-I don-' Cas stuttered.

'Shh, it's alright Cas, we can stop if you want.' Sam soothed.

But he hoped like hell Castiel would let them keep going.

Because this is the sexiest moment of his life.

'Keep going, but... slow. Please, go very slow.' Cas begged in whisper, feeling more exposed than he ever had as an celestial being.

Sam and Dean stopped their ministrations and studied the angel, unknowingly making him squirm. The angel pulled Dean into a rough kiss to escape the wondering eyes. Cas moved his hand to Dean's neck.

Sam worked Castiel out of his dress pants and was met by a surprising image.


	3. Chapter 3

'Castiel, you sexy son of a bitch.' Dean grinned into the angel's neck as he glanced at his new favorite thing in the world.

'Don't stare it.' Cas begged softly.

'Castiel, you're..._waxed_.' Sam gasped as he ran his hand across Castiel's _smooth_ cock.

'Ah!' Cas squeaked.

Sam smiled sweetly at the angel before doing something he hadn't done sense his last Saturday night with Jess and Jack. He relaxed his throat and went for it.

'OH MY-SAM!' Cas screamed in what he think was called pure ecstasy.

Dean had never been so fucking turned on his life, not with Lisa or Cassie or any one night stand. Cas moaning like a little whore, Sam practically inhaling a cock like he needed it to live.

'Fuck Cas, get on your hands and knees.

By now Cas's mind was mush. He'd do anything the hunters told him to do if it meant more if this feeling.

Sam pulled off the angel's rod and groaned darkly as he moved his hand to his own rock hard cock, he stood and removed his jeans as Castiel got into position.

Dean quickly kneeled behind Castile and spread his ass cheeks apart.

'Seriously Cas, you waxed back here too? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were prepared for this.' Dean teased as he stared at the baby bottom smooth bottom in front of him.

'I can assure you I did not. Jimmy's condition has remained the same since he became my vessel, his wife found the hair unpleasant and he found it uncomfortable.' Cas dead pans, taking advantage of the small break from touching to catch his breath.

'Well then, thank you Jimmy.' Dean said before diving into the angel's perfect globes of flesh.

'Dean! Ah fuck!' Cas cried

Sam had been sitting beside the two, jacking off to the live sex show in front of him when he decided cumming this early was just not acceptable.

'Hey Cas shouldn't you return Sam's favor?' Dean says as he takes a break from eating out, now teasing the angel's ass with his fingers.

'What?' Cas asked breathlessly.

Sam shuffled his way towards the angel sat up on his knees, putting the head of his cock against Castiel's lips.

'Just like what I did to you.' Sam instructed.

With a fully red face, Cas opened his and nervously kitten licked Sam's tip.

'Fuck Cas.' Sam moaned.

Castiel was encouraged by the sound and bravely took the head into his mouth and began sucking.

Man could he suck! He was only sucking the head and Sam was already getting close.

'Oh God!' Sam shouted.

Cas pulled off and dramatically moaned

'Ooh John!'

Sam and Dean stopped and stared at their angel.

'What? Do you not want to think about your father right now?' Cas challenged.

'Oh right, sorry Cas.' Sam mumbled once he realized his mistake.

'I forgive AH!' Cas screamed mid sentence.

Sam looked over the angel's shuddering body and saw Dean, his finger knuckle deep in Castiel's ass.

'Dean take it easy on him.' Sam warned as he kneeled beside the now shivering angel.

'Sorry, not really used to virgins.' Dean confesses as he let Cas get comfortable.

Once the angel had loosened up enough Dean started to slowly pump his finger in and out of him.

'Dean~' Cas whimpered.

'It's ok, we're going to take care of you Cas. It'll only hurt for a minute I promise.' Sam soothed looking right into those crystal blue eyes.

'I was just gonna tell you that you don't have to prepare me. I can do it myself.' Cas said through labored breaths.

'What?' Sam and Dean said at once.

'I'm not a human, I can control the muscles and relax them.' Cas informed.

Dean was about to question the angel but was cut off when the once tight walls of Castiel's ass instantly relaxed.

'OK... since you're ready, who do you want?' Dean ask while removing his finger.

'Sam seems to be the most gentle.' Castiel said mostly to himself.

Sam grinned triumphantly at Dean who was now moping from behind Castiel.

'Well, so much for our bond Cas.' Dean whined as he and Sam switched places.

'Dean, is now a good time for a chick flick moment?' Cas asked genuinely curious.

Dean laughed and shook his head no. While Dean and Cas were having a Destiel moment, Sam was applying a condom to himself and was opening a tube a lube.

Cas' attention immediately left Dean when he felt the younger Winchester apply a very cold substance to his opening.

'I know you don't need it, but it will help.' Sam replied as he finished applying the lube, he quickly applied some to his own rubber covered cock.

'Are you sure you're ready for this Cas? You don't have to, we can stop whenever you want to.' Sam soothed.

Before either Winchester knew what the hell had happened Sam was on his back and Castiel was straddling him. Dean's cock twitch when he realized Sam was also straddling him as well. So their new position is Dean on bottom, Sam in the middle and Castiel on the top.

'I've been waiting for this since the ice age, don't you dare try to stop this Sam Winchester.' Cas growled at the youngest hunter.

Sam was too turned on by how Cas was looking at him that he could only nod.

Sam quickly guided his cock to Castiel's entrance.

'I wont stop it, but I we are going to go slow Cas, I don't want to hurt you.' Sam said strictly as he began pushing into the angel.

'Cas gasped at the intrusion, and had to resist his angel instincts that told him to smite Sam Winchester for causing him this much pain. The angel settled for latching on to the young hunter's neck with his teeth, but that wasn't enough to distract him from the sensation of Sam still pushing in deeper.

When Sam was finally all the way in, Cas couldn't take it, he needed angelic release, but he didn't want to climax yet so he did the second best he could think of.

His large, black and gorgeous wings shot out from his back, knocking down everything in the process and busting every light bulb in Sam's room.

Dean was in awe through all of this, and he was going crazy. The sexiest thing in the universe is happening right on top of him, and what is he doing? Watching.

Oh no, Dean was promised a threesome and he was getting one.

While Sam and Cas were panting Dean took things into his own hands and he pushed himself up and changed their position. Cas was now on the bottom, Sam was still middle but now he was hovering over Castiel, and Dean was top.

'Dean wha-' Sam started to ask, but his question was answered when he saw his brother rolling on the condom.

Dean was gonna fuck his baby brother.

Who was fucking an angel of the lord.

Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had just finished putting on the condom and was now in the process of lubricating. That was when he remembered who he was about to have sex with. Not some bar floozy or some whore or a random damsel in distress from a hunt. This was Sam. His brother, one of the few people he really loved, the guy he just found out was bisexual.

'Sam, do you need me to-'

'No, I use my dildo every Friday. It should be fine, just make sure you use enough lube.' Sam dismissed, still keeping still inside of Castiel.

'You have a dildo?' Dean asked as he applied more lube.

'I'll tell you later, just...fuck me.' Sam moaned.

Sam was losing his mind, his whole body was screaming for him to fuck Cas like there was no tomorrow. But even with his wings out for the world to see, the angel was still having a hard time adjusting to Sam's massive size.

'Sammy, I mean this, tell me if this hurts.' Dean said as he positioned himself at Sam's entrance.

'I will, promise.' Sam replied before turning back to Castiel.

'How you doin' Cas?' Sam asked the angel as he felt Cas begin to relax a bit more.

'I'm fine, you're larger than I originally thought when I stretched myself.' Cas said breathlessly.

Sam couldn't help but feel flattered by Castiel's comment. Sure he knew he was larger than most guys, but that didn't mean he didn't love to hear it. Kinda made all those years of being called Sasquatch Sammy by Dean worth it.

Speak of the devil, Dean chose that moment to begin to push into Sam's entrance.

Sam held his breath as he felt Dean pushing inside of him, he missed this feeling. Feeling so full and complete, sure it stung like a bitch, but Sam wouldn't have it any other way. Sure Sam was no virgin, but it has been so long since he was with someone. He did use his dildo every Friday, but that is nothing compared to how great it feels to be with two men in bed.

Before he knew it, Sam could feel his brother's balls pressed against his ass, meaning Dean was all the way in. Dean followed Sam's example and sat still, holding on to his brother's hips.

'S-Sam, you can move now.' Castiel breathed, bringing the said hunter out of his trance.

Sam let out a sigh of relief before finally began to thrust into Castiel. The angel was clearly a virgin, Sam had never been in anything so fucking tight. Castiel's tightness on top of the feeling of Dean's cock slowly sliding out of his own hole was enough to make him wanna scream and just fuck and be fucked forever.

Dean was sure he could cum just from the sight of Castiel and Sam's faces. Sam, eyes closed, with his hair in complete shambles and mouth making a perfect O, Castiel, eyes barely open and lust blown, nails clawing at Sam's back, wings twitching, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Sam kept things slow, too slow for Dean and, apparently, Castiel.

'Fuck, Sammy faster.' Dean grunted as he tightened his grip on Sam's hip.

'I agree with Dean.' Castiel breathed.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. When he started thrusting, really thrusting, all three of were in a state of pure bliss. Sam would thrust into Castiel, hitting the angel's sweet spot each time head on, then push back against his brother's cock, that slammed his prostate.

Dean couldn't be still anymore, he began to thrust into his little brother with everything he had. The room was filled with smell of sex and the sound of sweat covered skin slapping against more sweat covered skin.

Castiel didn't even know what he was feeling, Sam was basically abusing his prostate, and he was loving it. Everything about what was happening excited him, the sounds, the smell, the sight of the two brothers on tn top of him. He needed more.

'P-please go harder.' Castiel begged.

'Oh Fuck.' Sam sighed at the thought of going faster.

'You heard the man, faster Sammy.' Dean said as he stopped moving.

'Dean! You dick!' Sam yelled before he started to fuck Castiel harder and pushing against Dean just as hard.

'Oh fuck!' Cas screamed at a very rough thrust.

Sam stopped for a second, thinking that he had hurt the angel.

'Don't stop. I've waited too long for this, don't you dare fucking stop!' Cas demanded.

'Fuck!' is all the younger hunter could say as he resumed his world rocking thrusts.

Castiel was so desperate for more, he never wanted this feeling to end but at the same time he was dying for the pleasure to reach its peak.

'Harder!' the angel was past begging, he was demanding.

Sam wanted to follow the order, he really did, but he was cramping up, not to mention the fact that he was already going as fast and as hard as he could. He was gonna need some help.

'Dean.' Sam grunted, hoping Dean would catch on without having to explain what he wanted.

Dean knew what his brother wanted from him, but he wouldn't be Dean if he didn't make his brother beg a little.

'What do ya need Sammy?' Dean asked with a smirk.

'Fuck me Dean!' Sam yelled.

Dean, under any other circumstance, would have made Sam grovel, but he was just as horny and desperate as the two men beneath him, so he did as asked.

The first thrust slammed Sam's prostate and caused him to rock into Cas in the chain effect.

They continued like this for a few more minutes before Cas just could not take any more.

'I-I feel strange!" Cas cried.

'Cas, you're having an orgasm it's OK...fuck so am I! Dean, I-I cant!' Sam cried as well as he threw his head down in that spot between Castiel's neck and shoulder.

'Me too.' Dean grunted as he put his thrust into overdrive.

In classic Dean Winchester nature, he felt it was his job to make sure that everyone was taken care of before he was. So he held back his orgasm for the time being.

'Sammy, jerk him off!' Dean ordered.

Sam quickly followed the command and wrapped his long fingers around the angel's leaking cock.

'Aaah!' Cas cried at the contact.

'Cas, let it go.' Sam whispered against the angel's ear.

'FUCK!' Castiel screamed as he came for the first time in his long life.

Sam felt the angel become even tighter around him and that threw him over the edge, luckily he didn't have much cum left after his first orgasm so Cas' hole wasn't flooded.

Dean could have handled the whole Sam putting his cock in a death grip, he really could have, but the satisfaction of knowing he had seen an angel's- his angel's- first orgasm. Not to mention he had just fuck Sam- his baby brother- that was what threw Dean over the edge.

Dean pulled out of his brother, and Sam pulled out of the angel. They laid there for a while, panting and gasping.

After a minute Sam and Dead realized Castiel was panting harder than they were, and then they heard lightning.

'Cas, you good?' Dean asked.

'I'm trying to conceal my wings.' The angel panted.

'Why, we don't mind seeing them.' Sam assured.

'The fact that you see them is very intimate. Even more so than what we just did.'

'Hey, Cas? Can I touch them?' Sam asked shyly.

'Only, if you want to be permanently bonded to me, your people's closest association with this bond is marriage.' Castiel explained.

Dean and Sam both had to take a minute to take it in, what they thought was just touching feathers was in angel world a wedding.

'Oh, if touching the wings is marriage, what was it when we touch the wing lumps?' Dean asked.

'Something like a mating call, a way to show your interest.' Cas said as his wings finally faded away.

'Well, let's wait a while til we all get wed and become big brother husband, little brother husband and winged husband.'

'So you do plan marriage?' Cas asked excitedly.


End file.
